


The honest beginning

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Angst, Gen, happiness don't need to be happy at the end right?, new beginning and ending, new version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We might as well lay our cards on the table and be frank, Stanley. This is your story but it's mine too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The honest beginning

**The honest beginning...**

This is the story of a man called Stanley, who are you indeed. Now we are going to do the thing different, okay? Before we started the story this time let me say something to you:

This is  _our_  story, Stanley. The story about how you go out of your office and discover that everyone is gone. And I am  _the Narrator_. I'm here for help you, for guide you, Stanley, even if you don't want because this is your story but  _it's mine too_. Every story need a narrator, even yours. Someone who knows what is going to happen. You only have to feel the story and follow me, is that too difficult, Stanley? Is it?

You need me even if you don't want. So now you don't have any choice. Of course we can pretend you have it. I'll narrate like it could be a true choice but you aren't going to choose anything, okay? So you're going to afford the story, discover whatever you have to discover and finish it. Being a good boy. Your happy ending is my  _responsibility_ , Stanley, so I'm going to do  _what I must do_  for you have it. For your own sake, Stanley.

And we aren't going to arguing this.

Here we go.

_This is the story of a man called Stanley. Stanley worked for a company…_

* * *

 

**(... and the honest ending)**

Here we are! Finally! Congratulations, Stanley! You did it very well! That wasn't _too difficult,_ right? It wasn't _too bad_ at the end, is it? Now you can life your pretending beautiful life without any control mind factory or any evil boss or any bored work. These are good news! 

That was actually a good story, don't you think? I think we both did it well! As you can see you only have to collaborate for it. Once you did it everything worked. This was actually a good job, yes. You only have to do it. I am sad -I really am, Stanley. You can trust me on this- that I have to force you but this was the best way for you too.

You don't need to thank me, Stanley.

Only walk away.

 

This was the story of a man called Stanley who finally could be happy when he choose the correct way. I wish you a good luck, Stanley, you're  _free_ .

 

 


End file.
